MAGFest 13
'''Best Friends Play VS Magfest 13' is a series of videos showing Matt, Woolie, and Liam's shenanigans at Magfest 13. The first video show them traversing the convention as they compete in a TMNT Tournament Fighters torunament, play with a bugged out Street Fighter: The Movie cabinet, continue to name all the cosplay outfits with one-hundred percent accuracy, and help cut promos for arm wrestling matches. The second video contains the panel they had during the convention. __TOC__ About Quotes Swag Time Matt's Loot *''Eternal Champions'' for Sega CD *''Final Wars'' Godzilla figure *''Godzilla 1985'' figure *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Punished Snake figure *''Pacific Rim'' Axehead figure *Horror Bishoujo Jason figure *Punisher Kleenex box from his fiancée *''Final Fight'' pixel art paintings *''Virtual Pro Wrestle 2'' for Woolie *''Hyrule Warriors'' scarf *Cthulhu art print *Shark Robot Gold and Green Power Ranger and Zelda shirts Matt's gifts from fans *''American Vampire'' *''The Strange Tale of Luther Strode'' *''Black Widow'' from Cool Comic Guy *Shitloads of Punisher comics *Cabella's Hunting'' for Wii from Orca Whale'' *''MIB: Alien Crisis for Wii from Orca Whale'' *Sex Panther cologne *Trader Joe's chocolates and a Guinness glass *Punisher shirt Woolie's Loot *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' throw-over *Samus, Little Mac, and Ike Amiibos *''Street Fighter 2'' Look and Find book *Orange and Melon Lockseeds *''Virtual Pro Wrestle 2'' from Matt *Lots of Shark Robot shirts Woolie's gifts from fans *Guinness scarf and glass *Swamp Pop drink *Ass Reaper sauce *''Come Out Squirtle'' children's book *RAGE pixel bead art *''Cowboy Bebop Remixes: Music for Freelance'' *'"Tobal No. 1'' for PS1'' *''Gasaraki'' from Matt from Australia *Slam Jam basketball *Punisher comic from Cool Comic Guy *Geodude card *Fan art *A letter *Lots of video game prints *''Kill la Kill'' stickers Item that Woolie ripped off Matt's style *''Hyrule Warriors'' scarf *Shark Robot Zelda shirt Best Friends Zaibatsu TALK! (MAGFest 13 Panel) Watch this video on the webiste Watch this video on YouTube The Best Friends' Q&A panel seen in this video was also added to the seventy-seventh episode of the Super Best Friendcast, The Sleepy MAGcast: Cranky Takahata’s Eruption. Quotes The Besties The Besties were a series of awards given out by Matt, Woolie, and Liam during the 2015 MAGfest panel. The Most Underrated Joke *Nvidia Shield Counter-Breaker The Most Forgotten LP *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'' The Coyote Ugly Award (for the most obscure reference) *''Precious Thor'' Best Lore *Ric Flair, the Ancient Babylonian Warlock Best Dildo Award *Bad Dragon dildo Q&A Q:Do you ever notice a bump in sales with people buying games because of the Best Friends? - from Audience Member *When it's an indie game, like Tec3001 and The Fall but nothing from any major games. Q:If you could be anyone from Gurren Laggan, besides Kamina, who would you be? - from Joe *Matt: Yoko *Woolie: King Kittan *Liam: Leeron Q:To Woolie, what do you wish you had done differently during your Dark Souls 2 playthrough? - from Audience Member *Played Dark Souls 1 instead. Q:What is your favorite game soundtrack? - from Audience Member *Matt: No More Heroes *Woolie: Katamari Damacy *Liam: The World Ends With You and Nier Q:Who do you want to win Royal Rumble? - from Audience Member *Matt: Rob van Damn *Woolie: Kofi Kingston *Liam: John Cena Q:Have you ever been directly approached by an indie company to do a Let's Play of their game? - from Triangle Girl *All the time, actually. It's usually our initiative though. Q:To Liam, what's your favorite character from Nichijou? - from Audience Member *Misato Tachibana Q:What is your favorite glitch from your LPs? - from Guy dressed as Neo Woolie *Matt: Sonic Boom Knuckles jumping glitch *Woolie: Shadow the Hedgehog Q:Have you heard of Crossface? - from Guy dressed as Neo Woolie *No, we have not. Q:To Matt, what was the decision making process for adding two more friends to the Zaibatsu? - from Audience Member *Because Woolie was the original second Best Friend and is another pillar of knowledge and Liam just elbowed his way into our lives with some messed up Star Fox shit. Q:To Woolie, how do I box against a person about your size? - from Audience Member *Eat chocolate between rounds,. Q:Where is the recipe for Liam Dip? - from Audience Member *It was my girlfriend's family recipes and Woolie named it Liam Dip, but it's not being released right now. Q:What is your biggest system seller? - from Audience Member *Matt: Metal Gear Solid 3 PS2 *Woolie: Street Fighter 5 PS4, Bayonetta 2 Wii U, Killer Instinct 2014 Xbone *Liam: I'm a bitch and I just buy systems when they come out. Q:Are you going to be playing more games that will make longer LPs? - from Audience Member *It's not really planned but if it happens, we'll let it slide. Q:Would you rather take a bike that can turn into a hoverboard or take your smartphone and turn it into Glitch? - from Audience Member *Matt: Glitch has more uses. *Woolie: Glitch! *Liam: Glitch Q:Is there a contingency plan in place for if Nintendo ever realizes that you built an empire off of Kirby's "Green Greens" theme? - from Audience Member *Matt: We'll just use a re-mix. *Liam: You mean off of OUR "Green Greens" theme? Gallery Magfest13_Thumb.jpg Magfest13_Liam's_Booth.gif|'Animated' Magfest13_SF_Cabinet.jpg Magfest13 Cosplay.jpg Magfest13_Pat's_Mom.jpg Magfest13_Godzooky.jpg Trivia *There was also a short video announcing that the Best Friends would be attending Magfest 2015. *The music played over the title card is "Omen's Theme" from Killer Instinct 2014. Category:Episodes Category:Conventions Category:Matt, Woolie, and Liam Category:Live Action